Magari
by Pansexualtea
Summary: Nico desvió la mirada cuando cierto hijo Apolo lo descubrió otra vez observandole en secreto durante el almuerzo, el risotto en su plato nunca le pareció tan interesante como ahora. 「Solangelo Pre the Heroes of Olympus」


Tengo insomnio y me puse a revisar archivos que tenía olvidados del 2015, se suponía que este iba a ser un fanfic largo de un solo capítulo autoconclusivo, pero ahora hay mucha agua debajo del puente y yo no tengo conciencia del tiempo. Estaba leyendo la Canción de Aquiles cuando empecé este fanfic. La línea de tiempo aquí es posterior a la Titantomaquía.

**Advertencias**: Hay headcanons por todos lados (?) y nadie reviso esto.

Todos los personajes © Rick Riordan, you already know this.

* * *

_A. P._ V 80:

Μῆλον ἐγώ· βάλλει με φιλῶν σέ τις.

«Soy una manzana: Quién te ama me lanza a ti.»

**Platón, libro V de la **_**Antología Palatina**_

…

Nico desvió la mirada cuando cierto hijo Apolo lo descubrió _otra vez_ observandole en secreto durante el almuerzo, el risotto en su plato nunca le pareció tan interesante como ahora.

Will Solace sonreía despreocupado al otro lado del bullicioso comedor mientras los chicos apiñados a su alrededor reían y tarareaban canciones pegajosas agregando ritmos de percución con sus manos y las cucharas. En sus mejillas ya no habían rastros de las lagrimas desconsoladas que derramó en el Puente Williamsbug hace dos días, cuando le entregó un mensaje de parte un tal Michael Yew antes de ayudarlo a llegar al Inframundo, ahora sólo está el dibujo de una bonita sonrisa brillando como el sol de verano, cálida, vívida y deslumbrante.

Y que atraía los ojos de Nico contra su voluntad durante los almuerzos en la mesa de Dionisio, que eran su única comida decente en el día, como un consuelo entre los agobiantes pensamientos que carcomían su mente. Afantasmando la imagen de cierto hijo de Poseidón.

Apreta el mango del tenedor con fuerza, no podía controlarlo.

La hierba se secaba bajo sus pies, espantando a la mayoría de los sátiros congregados alrededor de la mesa doce por unos minutos.

Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Pollux, quién comenzó a sentarse a su lado desde entonces, en conjunción con las caminatas entre las mesas del capitán de la Cabina de Apolo, tan naturales como un médico chequeando a sus pacientes en el área de cuidados intensivos. Mientras Will hablaba, golpeteaba en la mesa de turno buscando ritmos musicales con sus dedos, que, a diferencia de los de Nico, no estaban curtidos por una espada, sino que por el trabajo con el escaso arsenal para emergencias del Campamento Mestizo y estaban perfectamente bronceados.

«Es un sanador, qué esperabas.» Se dijo Nico para sus adentros.

Will se volvió hacía él como si tuviese oídos ultrasónicos capaces de oír sus pensamientos, o tal vez él hablo en voz alta, no está seguro. Por otra parte, Pollux no daba señales de si le importaba que su compañero de banca pensara en voz alta o quizás le importaba poco y nada lo que un hijo de Hades dijese.

Como sea, Nico se remueve incómodo en su lado de la banca.

Sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez desde_ esa_ _mañana_, Nico se estremece ante ese color, un azul tan suave y distante, celeste como el cielo de medio día, tan despejado y vacío… le recuerda un poco a la mirada de los fantamas en los Campos Asfodelos, esos que ya han olvidado incluso sus propios nombres y que han perdido el brillo en sus ojos.

Desvía de golpe su atención a su plato, para cuando reunió el suficiente valor para alzar la vista Will mantenía todavía sus ojos celestes clavados en él.

…

Apartir de ese incidente Nico se volvió más cauteloso a la hora de observar, siempre estaba listo para fingir indiferencia o desviar descaradamente la mirada, pero Will siempre lo pillaba in fraganti antes de que pudiese si quiera agachar la vista para hacerse el desentendido.

En esos momentos donde sus ojos celestes se encontraban con los suyos eran los únicos momentos donde Nico podía olvidarse un momento de Percy, de lo feliz que se veía cuando paseaba por todo el Campamento cogido de la mano de su novia, de las miradas furtivas y susurros de los campistas a sus espaldas, de sentir algo que no fuese un vuelco en el estómago, dolor o ira.

Para olvidarse de su estúpidez.

…

Un día al llegar a la mesa de Dionisio, se encontró a Will al lado de Pollux charlando como si lo hubiesen hecho toda la vida. Nico se congeló de la impresión, entre la confusión y molestia, a pesar de que la mesa de Hades y su cabina estaba en construcción, había llegado a considerar la mesa de Dionisio como su mesa temporal, dado que sólo la compartía silenciosamente con Pollux, Quirón, el Señor D y algunos sátiros que solían reunirse a comer restos de latas alrededor. Los bancos que solían estar atestados de sátiros ahora estaban vacíos, como si el mito de Apolo desollando vivo a Marsias estuviese fresco en sus memorias.

Pollux no parecía más ánimado que él. Así que al final, Nico decidió ir a sentarse junto a él como lo venía haciendo desde hace un par de días.

Era su mesa temporal desde la Batalla de Manhattan, no podían echarlo de ahí luego de que Dionisio lo admitiera, y si era el caso podía siempre regresar a la mesa Hermes. Travis y Connor le harían un hueco entre sus asientos siempre que se uniera a sus partidas de póker y apostara algunos de los varios dracmas que siempre tenía la fortuna de encontrar por la vida.

Se sentó con los hombros tensos al lado del hijo del Dionisio, como si estuviese listo para decapitar un monstruo. Su presencia ya no pasaba inadvertida para los campistas, la mesa se había vuelto el centro de atención, pero no les prestó atención a las miradas curiosas cuando se levantó concienzudamente para ir a la hoguera central con su plato a dejar una ofrenda a su padre. El mejor trozo de su pizza.

Esperaba que al Señor del Inframundo le gustase la pizza de rúcula.

Nico había sido bastante critico al escogerla.

El problema con Will Solace es que era imposible de ignorar, era como la luz del sol entrando a través de las cortinas a tu habitación en las mañanas, innevitable, por más que te resistieras a despertar cerrando los ojos había un límite para los párpados, sabanas y cortinas. Se aproximó al fuego junto a él y Pollux jugando a hacer malabares con unas manzanas mientras silbaba, de un momento a otro cogió la manzana más madura y la lanzó en suspensión de tal manera en que ni siquiera Nico pudo fingir desinterés.

—Apolo.

«Presumido.» Pensó Nico mientras el rubio seguía jugando con el resto de manzanas y él se acercaba al fuego a dejar su ofrenda.

Se inclinó estudiando las crepitantes flamas purpuras y, con cuidado de no quemarse los dedos, soltó el trozo de pizza.

—Hades.

Tomó una bocanada de humo nostálgico.

Desde que había regresado al Campamento Mestizo los recuerdos que habían sido borrados por el Río Lete empezaban a regresar lentamente, siempre en los momentos más inoportunos. Nico se cuestionaba cómo era posible reconocer la fragancia de los perfumes que su madre usaba entre el olor de los libros viejos del despacho de su abuelo y el aroma de la última cena que compartió con Bianca en Westover Hall antes del baile ¿Cómo una bocanada de humo podía hacerte sentir tanto en un instante?

Estaba tan concentrado en sus recuerdos que no le dio tiempo para hacerse el desentendido cuando el capitán de la Cabina de Apolo lo miró y le dijo en voz alta:

—¡Atrapala!

Y la manzana salió disparada hacia él.

Su mano reaccionó como un perro bien entrenado para su desgracia, la manzana chocó contra su palma con suavidad. Notó los silbidos entrometidos de los otros hijos de Apolo desde su mesa, como el nadador que sale del agua y se encuentra con el bullicio ajeno de la playa. Sin sentido, de golpe y aturdidores. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse a la vez que Will seguía jugando con las manzanas camino a la mesa de Apolo donde se las repartió a algunos de sus hermanos para callarlos, salvo la última, la que guardo para comérsela.

Otro recuerdo vino como una revelación, algo borrosa, había un niño que hacía lo mismo en la mesa de Hermes con unas naranajas en su primer día en el Campamento, pero después del juego de Captura la Bandera nunca más lo volvió a ver en la cabina.

Practicamente lo había olvidado, apenas si se había aprendido las caras de sus capitanes de cabina esa noche.

—Buenos reflejos.—le dijo Pollux luego de ofrendar el racimo de uvas más grande y hermoso de su plato.

Nico esperó que una señal de su parte, quizás el hijo de Apolo volvería a mirarlo, a explicarle, pero Will se limitó a comer su jugosa manzana roja con ganas. No lo pensó demasiado y siguió a Pollux a la mesa doce, no es como si sólo él pudiese hacer ese truco callejero con gracia.

Se tardó unos minutos antes de darle un mordizco a la manzana en silencio, a pesar del recuerdo latente de la Antología Palatina de Platón que había leído en Westober Hall donde un verso atribuía el lanzar manzanas a una declaración de amor. Dibujó una dolorosa mueca burlesca para sus músculos faciales, eso era ridículo. ¿De verdad había pensado eso? ¿Lo picó algún bicho? ¿Por qué un chico como Solace si quiera iba a fijarse en él, un hijo de Hades?

Era absurdo.

Como el punto exacto de dulzuray sabrosura de la fruta en sus manos que desbordaba jugo entre cada mascada.

O eso pensaba, hasta que su padre apareció en sus sueños.

…

Unos días más tarde los esqueletos habían terminado de construir la mesa trece de obsidiana, por lo que Nico tuvo que sentarse solo en su propia mesa por primera vez cuando regresó al Campamento Mestizo después de una tensa reunión en el Senado Romano. Algunos hijos de Ares se acercaron a preguntarle si esta vez iba a quedarse para los juegos del viernes y si ya había elegido un bando mientras el resto de campistas murmuraba desde sus mesas. Mesas como las de Hipnos, Nike, Némesis, Tyche y Hécate ya estaban en proceso final de construcción también. Pollux saludó a Nico con sus ojos violetas cuando descubrió su presencia camino a la hoguera.

Nico observó a unos cuantos campistas surfeando en el mar cuando se dirigió a entregarle una ofrenda a su padre, no veía al capitán de la Cabina de Apolo en la mesa siete y no pensaba acomodarse en su asiento con tal de tener el ángulo para observarlo desde su posición. No por ese momento al menos.

Iba a honrar el último deseo del espíritu Michael Yew echándole un ojo de vez en cuando a su medio hermano, pero eso no significaba que iba abstraerse en Will Solace cada vez que regresaba al Campamento Mestizo por unos instantes.

Ya tenía suficiente problemas y preocupaciones, además desde esta posición y distancia no podía ver ni la mesa de Poseidón ni la de Atenea gracias a los Dioses.

Agachó la cabeza luego de que una ninfa le sirviera más comida a su plato.

Higos, carne con barbacoa y verduras.

No era un banquete como los que había empezado a frecuentar en Nueva Roma, pero estaba delicioso a su manera. Algo simple y liviano se agredecía entre tanta hostentación.

—Así que aquí estás ahora.—dijo una voz que lo hizo estremecerse con brusquedad, casi atragantandose.

Se giró encontrandose con Will a sus espaldas observandole con seriedad, sus ojos celestes determinados, el arco y carcaj al hombro aún. Nico se sintió acorralado. Era como si lo hubiese invocado con el pensamiento. Se suponía que el Capitán de la Cabina de Apolo siempre se quedaba unos minutos más después de su practica de arquería.

Y no es como si se hubiera aprendido sus actividades de cabina, que eran completamente diferente a las suyas.

—Te he estado buscando.—anunció. Confundiendo más al hijo de Hades— Has estado varios días ausente.

—¿Quién te envió? —le espetó Nico frunciendo el ceño.— ¿Quirón?

No sentía ninguna especie de culpa por ello, y menos por querer hacerle sentir mal por fisgón, apenas llevaba unos días en el Campamento Júpiter como Embajador de Plutón porque su padre se lo había ordenado por multiples motivos secretos, aún no se hacía a la idea de que existieran dos campamentos a la vez, menos a que su padre tuviese una secreta bipolaridad o que tuviese que fingir costumbres romanas que no sabía que tenía para luego volver como si nada a las cenas del Campamento Mestizo a comer malvaviscos y desaparecer entre las sombras en la última canción.

Además era libre de abandonar el campamento nuevamente, no podían obligarlo a quedarse.

Con la mente concentrada en infiltrarse en Nueva Roma su cerebro se ocupaba en cosas cruciales, en vez de atiborrarse de pensamientos estúpidos sobre cierto hijo de Poseidón. Dioses, se sentía tan estúpido por creer que al meterlo al Río Estigio, como a Aquiles, Percy iba a quererlo.

Estúpidas fantasías infantiles, los tiempos en que los chicos quieren ser como Aquiles se habían esfumado hace centurias en el olvido.

Era cosa del pasado, como él.

Sólo él podría tener esa ridícula fascinación por un héroe que había elegido una vida corta llena de gloria eterna para su nombre por sobre una larga vida llena de paz, aunque Nico sabía bien que esas no eran las razones por las cuales él admiraba exactamente a Aquiles.

—No me mandó nadie. —contestó Will arqueando una ceja mientras lo examinaba con la mirada— Vine por mi cuenta.

Era la primera vez que Nico llevaba cinco días seguidos en el Campamento Júpiter, demasiado tiempo para su gusto, pero no podía descuidarse. Un paso en falso y todo su avance se arruinaría. No podía decepcionar más aún a su padre, o eso esperaba.

No cuando tenía la oportunidad de demostrarle de qué era capaz.

—No estás enfermo. —señaló Will— Eso no va a servirte de excusa para estar ausente de las actividades por más de dos días seguidos.

_¿Qué?_

Nico estaba tan a la defensiva que no pudo seguirle el hilo a la conversación.

—Necesitas una excusa para saltarte los entrenamientos, gripe, un esguince, un desgarro o algo. —explicó Will— O sino te castigarán por salir del Campamento sin autorización. Así que ¿Qué dirás?

Nico puso los ojos en blanco, fuera en el Campamento Mestizo o en el Campamento Júpiter, no podía escabullirse por mucho tiempo porque cierto augur o cierto sanador lo tenían constantemente en la mira. Sin contar que cierto pretor también lo estaba vigilando, no importaba lo que dijera Nico, no parecía confiar en sus palabras o su supuesta lealtad aunque fuese un embajador del Señor del Inframundo.

Honestamente Nico no lo culpa, no pertenece a Nueva Roma en primer lugar.

Jason Grace tiene razón al desconfiar de él.

Su confianza sólo la iba a ganar con hechos, no con palabras. Era consciente de ello.

—Debes decir algo. —insistió Will, atrayendo a tierra su atención.

Solace siempre atraía la atención de los demás, aunque no lo hiciera de forma concienzuda.

Nico pareció pensarlo un poco antes de hablar.

—Tú eres el hijo de Apolo.

El rubio ladeo la cabeza, sin terminar de entender el punto.

—Inventa una excusa creíble, y díselas. Ellos te creerán. —dijo Nico relajando sus cejas a diferencia de Will que las enárco meditabundo.

—No me gusta mentir, mi padre es el dios de la verdad ¿Sabes?

Nico no sabía si burlarse o sorprenderse ante un comentario tan ingenuo, incluso él sabía que hoy en día los chicos normalmente no dudaban en no decir eso ni aunque se les pasara alguna vez por la cabeza.

Y aquí estaba Will Solace, siendo irritablemente genuino.

Quizás por eso Nico no pensó antes de hablar.

—Entonces llévame contigo a tus actividades y ya no será una mentira.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar ante el silencio consternado del hijo de Apolo, que parecía aún no terminar de sopesar su propuesta. Ellos no se conocían en primer lugar, excepto por un par de encuentros fortuitos previos en la Batalla de Manhattan y eso no contaba exactamente.

¿Por qué iba a ayudarlo si no era su problema?

—Bueno… Entonces, ven conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Eso. Ven a ayudarme en la enfermería, así no será una mentira, como dijiste. Después podemos hablar con Quirón.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí. ¿Por qué no?

—Uhm.

Will pareció captar su problema cuando se percató de que el plato de Nico seguía intacto, seguro se le había enfriado por su culpa. Pasó una mano por su nuca un poco avergonzado antes de retomar la palabra, lo que causó un desastre en las puntas rizadas de su cabello.

—Lo siento, puedes venir después de almorzar.

—Ah, vale.

—Buen provecho.

—Gracias.

—Te estaré esperando, di Angelo.

Nico no estaba seguro, pero creyó ver un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas del hijo de Apolo cuando se dirigió a su propia mesa para almorzar. Tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación, después de todo el calor del verano podría estar afectandole y curiosamente el cielo hoy estaba despejado en Long Island.

O eso quería pensar.

…

Para cuando Nico di Angelo se sentó entre las decadentes tejas rojizas del Templo de Plutón, como una aparición solitaria entre las siluetas formadas por las osamentas que yacían ahí, el sol aún seguía en lo alto del cielo escrutándolo todo. Imponente, inexorable e implacable, empeñado en hacerle sentirse incómodo mientras aguarda por un atardecer cada vez más lejano en los confines del horizonte.

Una gota de sudor corre por su espalda.

Nico se atreve a quitarse la pesada chaqueta de aviador que llevaba puesta a todas partes, pero la carga emocional que lleva dentro se queda allí acompañada de las cuencas vacías de las calaveras a sus pies.

Incapaz de ignorarlas, chasquea la lengua por la frustración de saberse juzgado en silencio por sus acciones.

Nada nuevo bajo el sol.

Pero Nico se siente extraño de todas formas, porque esa sensación no lo abandona a medida que transcurre la tarde. Contrario a sus deseos, encuentra la manera de incrustarse en las profundidades de sus pensamientos. Tal vez esa emoción indescriptible que siente es culpa.

Sus hombros se tensan de sólo pensarlo, porque vamos ¿No es como si fuera a hacerlo de todas formas, verdad?

Un hijo de Hades no tenía nada que hacer en la enfermería, Nico lo sabía desde el principio y aún así había tenido el descaro de proponerlo. Como si el lugar ya no fuese lo suficientemente lúgubre de por sí.

Entonces ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal?

¿Por qué se acelera su corazón?

Solace no era nada suyo, ni siquiera su amigo en primer lugar. Además, apenas habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras después de lo del Puente Williamsbug ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto lo que podría pensar de él?

Sólo era un chico que le había dado las gracias y una manzana.

* * *

«Magari» viene a significar _ojalá_ en italiano, el que entendió entendió.

Arrivederci.


End file.
